kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Xiggie
Picture Adminship Name change I've changed Kai's name to Rhapsody now. Just a small note. Kaihedgie 20:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal Breaker Sorreh Sorreh I haven't been active on Legacy lately. I'm up and ready now. Kaihedgie 20:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) WTF, MAN?!? Xiggie's theme? This month's fight A Different Sort of Fight... Promotion Images Hello Xiggie. On the subject of Images, what can i upload? Does it have to be an image that si directly related to KHL, or can the image be anything?— [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 14:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Registration Hi Hi Xiggie and what do user do here anyway?--Firaga44 02:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sure--Firaga44 15:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I have a question i said rose had a sister named lilly should i add a article for her to?--Firaga44 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ok--Firaga44 17:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Xiggs couple things. Need to get my textbox...forgot how. And needed to review/talk about muchas cosas (many things) Please write back :) Keyblader of Dark13 02:03, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Email? Do you haz one? We haz to chat on Messenger D: Kaihedgie 20:53, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Story Thank You!!! Collapsing templates Hi. Angela asked me to look into your template problem. I looked it over, and even had to call in some people that are more versed in javascript then me to find out what was going on. It turns out, the way your copy of the collapse code is written, when the inner loops are going to do that "collapsed" part, and they are trying to set the row to collapsed, it essentially does nothing since the parent table is collapsed, but the javascript doesnt know that, and sets the text to "show". Your choices at this point is: *not to auto collapse the parent, and only auto-collapse the child rows inside *auto-collapse the parent, but not the inner rows *re-write/find a (newer/different) version of the show/hide code (there are multiple methods/versions) So, in short, the code you have does exactly what its supposed to be doing, and is what your seeing. --Uberfuzzy 23:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sry Nightverse Keyblades A problem... link is messed up...Wait! I think I can fix it. Gimme a sec... EDIT:Fixed! I also fixed other similar problems on the page. It should run more smoothly now.}} link, with _'s instead of spaces...}} Talk Template I Need Help Story combat...? Ya gotta update me ! Two points, bud... template doesn't work that well (it shows "Organization XIII" as "XIII Organization"), and second off, would you take a look at Toxin and tell me what you think? I'd like your input... and some templates, please.}} Hola wow Hey xiggie! this place looks awesome! can you help me get started?Number XXI 04:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx! btw, y doesnt my avatar thing work on this wiki?Number XXI 18:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) srry.... typo... btw, does he fit in with the rest of the story? u'd know better than i ^_^Number XXI 20:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! Number XXI 21:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sorreh! DX I wish at least someone kept me up to date. Kaihedgie 05:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) arena Can I compete as well? Kaihedgie 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do I get started Hey, I'm new here and seeing how you're the third knight of "Don't mess with me. EVER." and also posted that nice welcome message for me, I figured I'd just ask you directly. How do I start a character here, and how do I figure out what's going on in this newly created chunk of Kingdom Hearts fannon-y goodness?